Too Young
by French Vanilla Cloud
Summary: It's Harry's and Ginny's big day, but even the bravest man in the wizarding world gets nervous sometimes. With the wedding less than an hour away, will the event go as planned, or will there be a heartbroken bride?  Ginny/Harry, Post-Hogwarts
1. A Mind Full Of Doubt

Harry had always been considered the brave one - through his countless adventures he had risked his life several times, he had slayed dragons, and even killed Lord Voldemort. But at this moment, brave wasn't a word that could even begin to describe him. In short, he was a nervous wreck. He had been sitting in the back of an old muggle church for the past two hours, staring at the ceiling and trying to forget the situation he would soon be facing. Only one more hour and he would be a ... married man, and he wasn't yet twenty. The reality had finally hit him, and he was starting to wonder if he really was too young, too naive to go ahead with this. The Weasleys' had been wary about the situation, constantly preaching that it was too early and Ginny was barely out of Hogwarts. In their opinion, their little girl was way too young to be tied down. However, they had obliged eventually when Harry nor Ginny had listened. Honestly, Harry couldn't imagine life without the fiery spirit of the girl he adored, and Ginny insisted that sooner they get married, the better. But was it really all for the best? All he could currently think of doing was getting his Firebolt and flying somewhere, far away, where no one could reach him. For what felt like the hundreth time, he surveyed the room. The walls were covered in a gaudy beige wallpaper that was starting to curl towards the edges, while the floorboards were a dusty gray. A stack of Bibles and a rocking chair sat in the corner, which looked like it would break if anything dared touch it. In the center of the room was a ratty loveseat, which Harry had been sitting on for the duration of the last two any warning, a bang suddenly pierced the silence, and Harry whipped around quickly, seizing the phoenix wand in his pocket. With a sigh of relief, he sat back down on the couch, realizing it was only Ron.

"Sorry." the red-haired man apologized, the tips of his ears tinging a light pink. He was dressed in a fine best man's suit, with a red bow that matched the holiday decor perfectly. Despite his appearance, he still looked rather awkward as he needlessly fixed his collar in the doorway. "Can I come in, mate?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry mumbled, throwing his thoughts aside for a moment. "Did anything happen?" Ron entered the room, crouching low so he wouldn't hit his head on the low ceiling. Harry, luckily, did not have the height that Ron had, and was grateful for it for the first time in his life. Ron plunked down on the seat next to him, murmuring something about his hatred for occasions.

"No, everything's fine. Well, as fine as they're going to be. Mum's downstairs, creating a fuss as usual, y'know. Same as Bill's wedding." Ron replied, avoiding Harry's eye. It gave Harry an odd feeling, and he suddenly sensed that his best man was hiding something from him. His thoughts were confirmed when Ron opened his mouth to speak again.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" he blurted out suddenly, as if the words were poison. Harry sensed that he had been wanting to ask the question for a while. "You're not gonna, y'know, leave her there?"

"No." Harry lied quickly. "Wouldn't even think about it, mate. I do love her, you know."

"Good, as brother of the bride, I'd have permission to hex you if you had've said yes." joked Ron, although Harry could hear a tone of relief in his voice. "So I guess this is it, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Harry mumbled, "I just can't believe it, that's all."

"I know what you mean, seems like yesterday we were kids eating chocolate frogs on the Express. Remember, Fred and George spotted you and told Ginny?" his tone was light, but Harry could have sworn he had heard a slight crack in his voice as he spoke Fred's name. Although it had been over two years since his death, no one had completely accepted the loss of one of the twins. Along with all the other losses, Fred's memory was still there like a cloud of soot, looming over them.

"Of course I do." Harry gave a feeble laugh before continuing. "Remember the mountain troll in the bathroom? I think it was the first time I had ever seen Hermione lie." It seemed like so long ago, and so insignificant when compared with most recent events, although Harry knew it had been a major offence at the time.

"Blimey, Harry, you know, without the troll it would have never happened. Me and Hermione, I mean."

"I never really thought about it like that, but yeah. Without you two, I'd probably be dead by now, and Voldemort would still be in power." Harry couldn't help but shudder at the thought. "Thanks Ron."

The silence was odd but yet comfortable, as Ron's face turned into a tentative smile and his ears tinged pink for the second time. "You're my best mate. Even if I could rewind time, with everything that's happened, I'd still do it all over again."

Suddenly, a boom was heard from underneath the floorboards, followed by a gurgle and laughter. Harry assumed Bill and Fleur had finally arrived, accompanied by baby Victoire. Ron stood up, brushing the dust off his suit carefully. "I'm going to go talk to Bill, he might just be able to help us with the cottage hunt. With you two leaving, I don't think Hermione and I can handle Mum alone."

Harry knew exactly what Ron meant. For the past year, he and Hermione had taken up residence at the Burrow under Mrs. Weasley's watchful eye. Harry had moved into Bill's old room, as the attic could no longer hold both he and Ron, while Hermione slept in Percy's room. While Hermione happily abided by Mrs. Weasley's rules, Harry couldn't help but break them several times without her knowledge. As guilty as he felt about it, there were just some nights he wanted to hold his girlfriend, and unbeknownst to the Burrow's occupants, he had often apparated into Ginny's room for the night. Tonight, however would be different, there would be no sneaking around and no fear of getting caught by the people they both loved. They would be moving into a small cottage in Godric's Hollow, not too far from the church. A typical cottage with three bedrooms, it was close to the only place he had lived with his parents, and he couldn't imagine not raising a family there. Knowing this, Ginny had happily obliged and they had bought the small cottage in advance.

"Well, with Victoire running around, she might be a little distracted, but I don't blame you." He stood up slowly and walked Ron to the door, leaning against the frame slightly.

"You'll take care of her, won't you?" Ron suddenly blurted, catching Harry off-guard for the second time."Being my sister, and all."

"We'll be fine, I swear, Ron. She's everything to me, of course I will." Harry reassured him. A warm smile spread over Ron's face as he nodded and clapped Harry's back before leaving Harry alone with his thoughts once more. Despite his deep conversation with Ron, Harry wasn't feeling any better. In fact, the conversation had just solidified his worries. Not only would be lose his fiancé, he'd lose practically everyone he cared about.

_**Authors Note: I know this chapter isn't exactly action-packed or anything, but I thought that the story line would make for a good friendship/comfort story. This is my first piece of writing that I've ever posted or shared, so I'm hoping for some feedback. Up next, Harry is visited yet again. Who is it this time? And will their words make any impact on Harry's feelings, or will Harry have to get away?**_


	2. Part Of The Family

Harry wasn't alone for any substantial amount of time before his negative thoughts were interrupted by yet another visitor. Clad in a long, mint green dress and a fuzzy white cardigan, Mrs Weasley slowly emerged from the open doorway. Without a word, she cascaded toward Harry before hugging him, her body shaking slightly as she did so. With an air of confusion, he patted her back back, wondering what had made her so over-emotional. After a few minutes, her grip on him slacked and he was able to guide her towards the couch. As he sat her down, he was finally able to see her for the first time.

The plump witch would have looked fit for the occasion if her face wasn't so red and her eyes so puffy. To match her attire, a white embroidered witch's hat sat on her head, the rest of her hair tucked in a neat bun. After taking a few gulps of air, she finally spoke.

"I c-can't believe it. My only dau-ughter, my Ginevra, getting married. It's just so hard, she's so young, especially with F-Fred gone." she stuttered as a tear ran down her cheek. Her almond eyes gazed up at him, and they were so like Ginny's that Harry could have sworn he was talking to his fiancee, not his fiancee's mother.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley. I never meant for all those people to..." he couldn't finish the last word, the word that made everything real. "If I could rewind time, I would in a heartbeat."

"Oh, don't be silly d-dear. I don't blame you, don't think that for a second. If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here, and you wouldn't be making my daughter as happy as you are." She smiled waterily. "I've got something for you."

"Mrs Weasley, you really don't n-" Harry started, but was quickly cut off. He never did feel comfortable accepting gifts from the Weasleys, although they had been doing better financially after the war. If anything, he felt that he owed them for causing their pain and suffering.

"I don't want to hear any of that nonsense. You're like one of my own, Harry, although I believe you know that." She winked at him, and Harry knew she was recalling the heated conversation between her and Sirius back in his 5th year. They had fought over who knew what was best for him, and although he had agreed with Sirius at the time, he now knew that Mrs Weasley had his best interests at heart. She reached into her cardigan pocket, pulling out a small gold object and weighed it in her palm. She beckoned toward him, and Harry gingerly took the object which he identified as a chain. It was rather plain, and it shimmered gracefully in the light.

"It's a chain from the pair that Arthur and I exchanged while we were dating. One year, Ginevra's first year at Hogwarts, I do believe, I gave her my own chain because we just couldn't afford to buy her a new present for her birthday. We never did tell her any different, not that she would have noticed, she was so involved with that diary. We kept Arthur's, and well... we'd like you to have the true set. I know it's not much, just a flimsy old chain, just it feels fitting." Mrs Weasley finished.

"T-thanks, Mrs Weasley." Harry stammered. This really wasn't helping the situation. "It means a lot."

"You're so sweet. Only another half hour and you'll officially be a part of the family." she smiled warmly towards him. Harry just returned the look before nodding, his head too jam-packed full of thoughts to say anything intelligent. A few minutes passed in silence until a thought crossed his mind.

"Is Teddy here yet?" he said abruptly, causing Mrs Weasley to jump.

"Yes, he's just outside with Andromeda, I do believe. Would you like me to fetch him for you?"

"No, no, just making sure he got here okay." Harry explained. In the past two years, Teddy had grown into an adventurous toddler. He looked quite like Tonks and had acquired her eyes, but had the wisdom and calmness that his father had. Although he lived with his grandmother for most of the year, Harry had accepted Teddy as his responsibility, and he spent much time visiting the young boy. He considered Teddy to be much like his own son, and for that reason he had made him the ring-bearer in his wedding. Mrs Weasley clambered up off the couch with a tiny groan, making her way to the door. This time, Harry didn't bother to walk his visitor out, preferring to watch from afar.

"You're a great godfather, you know, Harry. You'll make a good father someday." she said, her smile still etched on her fact. At the word "father", he felt his heart start to beat faster, and his cheeks turn red.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." was the only thing he could manage to croak out, but as he looked at her creased face, he knew that was all that she needed.

"You can call me Molly, dear. Mrs Weasley sounds too formal. I'm going to go check if the girls have arrived yet." With a wink, she was gone, and the room was deathly silent once more. As he closed his eyes and held his head in his hands, the room somehow felt smaller. Like a deflating air mattress, the ceiling felt like it was going to cave in, collapse and eventually smother him. He suddenly wished he had listened to the Weasley's... he was too young, things were too sudden... but he couldn't post-pone it, he just couldn't.

He longed for the comfort of his own family, a father to pat him on the back and tell him everything would be fine, and a mother to cry as he married the girl he loved. To hear their voices, Harry would do just about anything. To see, Sirius, Remus... anyone, he would fly to the ends of the earth. He wanted to be around a family that was truly _his_, not bound by his friendship to Ron or relationship with Ginny. A family. The six-letter word that was so small, but yet meant so much. A tear slowly slid down his cheek, and he brushed it away quickly. He was a Gryffindor, after all, and tears just weren't acceptable. Instead, he rose from the ratty couch and walked toward the old rocking chair, needing to move before the room engulfed him. But still, the walls seemed to get closer and the ceiling get lower and he realized that he just couldn't do this any longer. He just needed to think, to escape, although he had nowhere to go. He couldn't very well go back to the Burrow or the Leaky Cauldron, after all. But before he could ponder it any longer, an idea reached him, a place where he could go without any worry of anyone finding out his location. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but right now, anything would do. With a last glance at the room and a twist of his head, he was gone with a resounding crack.

_**Authors Note: Well there's chapter two! Where's Harry going? And what will happen back at the altar? Stay tuned, and keep reviewing! **_


	3. Love Remains The Same

12 Grimmauld Place had never been Harry's favourite place to relax, that was indisputable. Despite once being a family home, the house seemed to hold more bad memories than good. It was the place that Sirius had hated, during both his teenage years and the year before his death. In short, the grimy old house reminded him of a prison - his godfather's prison, and he was normally repulsed by it. Today, however, the house seemed to be an almost perfect location, a place where he could mope without the fear of being interrupted.

Tapping the serpent head handle with his wand, the door flew open, revealing a expansive entryway. The interior of the house had not changed significantly in the two years since he had slept here; elf heads still littered the walls and the place was as gloomy as ever. Closing the door behind him, he marched toward the staircase, but was interrupted by the sound of scurrying feet.

Physically, Kreacher had hardly changed from his usual hideous self. His nose still hung flat to his face, and white hair spilled out unattractively from his ears. His attitude, however, had received a major transformation. Even after the war, he continued to have respect for Harry, and even attempted to be civil to those he felt were undesirable - even Hermione. No longer shut away in the old house, he was what Harry would call a normal elf.

"Master Potter!" he crooned, his toad-like voice reverberating in the silent room. "I did not realize you'd be coming to visit, or else Kreacher would have prepared something for Master. What would you like, coffee, tea? Will Master Weasley and Miss Granger be joining you?"

"Er, Kreacher, thanks for the offer, but this really isn't a good time." Harry explained. He wasn't sure if the elf had understood, but guessed he had as he bowed low before stalking off. He made his way successfully up the stairs, his footsteps echoing the silent house. He passed bedroom after bedroom, stair after stair, before finally reaching his destination. As he pushed the door open, he was greeted by an abundance of Gryffindor banners and posters of muggle girls in bikinis - there was no doubt that this had been Sirius' room.

Sprawling across the king-size bed, Harry tried to clear his mind, but his thoughts were only of Ginny. Where was she? Had she reached the church yet? Even worse, had she realized his absence? The last thought sent a chill through him that had nothing to do with the weather outside. As confused as he currently was, he couldn't bear to see Ginny upset. But what if they didn't work out? Surely, it was better for her to survive the pain now, than a year from now. As the thoughts swirled around his head, Harry could've sworn he had heard the creak of the door, the sound of muffled footsteps. However, he decided to ignore the noise, convincing himself it was only Kreacher.

Suddenly, an object on the nightstand caught his attention. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was a wizard photograph, a picture of all four Marauders. It had obviously been taken at Hogwarts, the men all wearing robes and standing beside the Black Lake. It was a bright, sunny day, probably around examination time, and the men looked completely at ease as they laughed at the camera. In the back stood Pettigrew, his stubby fingers suspended over Remus' head, who was intently studying a book on transfiguration. To Remus' left stood a much younger Sirius, his black hair blowing freely in the wind as he guffawed loudly. He looked happier than Harry had ever seen him in memories and photos, nothing like the man Harry had known. Finally, not too far from Sirius' side stood James, almost an exact mirror image of Harry. His hair was attractively messy, his trademark, and his square frames slid down to his nose as he laughed. His father, his godfather, his mentor - three loyal, brave men, should all be attending his big day, but all three had lost their lives protecting him. Selfishly, Harry wished that he could have the resurrection stone one last time, just for some trusted advice or a pat on the shoulder. If only...

"Harry?" a voice spoke from the doorway. With a jolt, he realized it was only Hermione. She had obviously just came in from the old, as her cheeks were still pink from winter's bite. Her hair was not in it's usual bushy state, instead it was slicked back in a loose updo and peppered with melting snow. A poinsettia was attached to the side of her head, matching her knee-length red dress. "What's wrong?"

Motioning toward her to enter, she sat gently on the side of the bed. "Nothing," he said numbly, "nothing at all. How'd you know I was here?" He hoped that she'd realize his need for peace and quiet. Unfortunately, he knew Hermione well enough to know that the answer would not satisfy her.

"Oh, it was obvious, where else would you be? Certainly not the Burrow." she said matter-of-factly, as if any other suggestion would be ridiculous. For a minute, Harry could have sworn they were back at Hogwarts and she was lecturing them on _Hogwarts: A History_. To his dismay, he wasn't at Hogwarts, and Hermione was determined to remind him of the present situation.

"Harry James Potter," she started, her voice low but somehow firm. "Your wedding is in less than fifteen minutes, and you're here making acquaintance with the mold growing in here. You can't try and convince me that nothing's wrong."

"Has Ginny arrived yet?"

"Don't expect me to tell you, unless you're about to admit that something's bothering you. I know you, Harry, you're one of the most stubborn men I know, besides Ron of course. There's no shame in being nervous. In fact, if you weren't, I'd presume that you'd have gotten into George's stash of firewhisky." her voice was more pleading now, her tone less harsh. He chucked feebly as Hermione's eyes bore into him.

"What if I'm not ready? What if she deserves better than someone who's having second thoughts? I can't let her down, Hermione, I love her. But, I don't think I can go through with this either. I..." he suddenly stopped, willing himself not to get too riled up.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed. "If anyone's ready for this, it's you and Ginny. I know how you feel about her, you've loved her for years. Right now, nothing matters, not age, money or family. As long as you love each other, you've got everything you need."

Nodding slowly, he tried to absorb Hermione's advice. But instead of calming him, her words just seemed to scare him more. "What if I let them down? The Weasleys, I mean. What if I do something wrong, what if it doesn't work out? They'd never forgive me. Not only would I lose my wife, but my best mate and family as well." All the insignificant thoughts that Harry had been thinking about all seemed to spill out, like a bottle of butterbeer that had been uncorked.

"I'm almost positive you won't. Besides, even if you did, they'd come around eventually. The Weasleys adore you, Harry, and those bonds don't break overnight" she said soothingly, rubbing his arm as she said so. "Even if they didn't, which is quite improbable, you'd still have Ron and I."

"Thanks," Harry said slowly before picking up his pace. "Without you and Ron... I don't know where I'd be. Probably dead in the Forbidden Forest years ago. Thanks... for everything."

"You know we don't regret it, right Harry? In fact, I'd do it all again, and I'd guess that Ron feels the same way." Hermione said simply, smoothing her dress as she rose from the bed. "To answer your previous question, yes, Ginny should be there by now. She looks gorgeous, Harry, and I'm positive that as soon as you see her, you'll forget all of your doubts."

"You won't mention any of this to Ron, will you?" he asked suddenly. "If he hears about this, well... I'm sure you can imagine."

"Of course not, that conversation can stay up here. Now, it seems that you've only got five minutes until your bride comes waltzing down that aisle. Do you think you're ready?"

Suddenly, everything seemed to fit. Maybe, just maybe, this was the way it was supposed to be - he and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Deep down, he knew that he loved Ginny with every ounce of his soul, and that time would not change that. Whether they married in five minutes or five years, he knew that his love for her would be the same. With this realization, he sprung off the bed and walked over to the nightstand, pocketing the picture in his breast pocket with his chain. Then, he turned to Hermione, and with a nod he acknowledged her question.

"Yes, I'm ready. I always have been, I just hadn't realized it." And with that, he grabbed her arm and the two disappeared from the dusty room.

_**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is finally up! So, Hermione's finally been able to prod some sense into Harry's brain. How do you think the wedding will unfold, and do you think there will be any more obstacles waiting for the bride and groom? Feel free to review, with your positive or negative thoughts, I'd love to hear what you think! **_


	4. I Won't Give Up

With the nauseating feeling of being sucked through a tube, Harry was finally able to recognize his surroundings. They had arrived back in the church attic, the room that he had fled only twenty minutes ago. Straightening his tie, he looked at Hermione.

"I figured it'd look less suspicious if we just apparated straight in here" she explained swiftly as she regained her footing. Finally catching her balance, she added,"Come on, let's go downstairs and hope that no one was observant enough to notice your absence." With that, she marched through the doorway and down the stairs, leaving Harry confused and dazed. Looking at his watch, he hurried down the stairs after her, only to be met by the biggest mob of people he had ever seen. A sea of people were in the hallway, just waiting for the doors to the ceremony to be opened. Children dressed in formal suits ran around the adults, while they chatted calmly about the wedding. From this angle on the stairs, Harry could see the massive outline of Hagrid talking to his date, Madame Maxime while Xenophilius Lovegood stood next to them, doing some tribal dance in the corner. It was complete chaos.

Although he and Ginny had opted for a more private wedding; just friends and family, their guest list had included over a hundred wizards. With the expanding Weasley clan, and their Hogwarts acquaintances, the church was jam-packed. Slowly descending the last step, he noticed a red mop of hair bobbing towards him.

"Sorry mate, uh... it'll be starting soon ma'am... excuse me... out of the way please... best man coming through." Ron yelled as he bumped his way toward Harry, Hermione attached to his left arm. The usually calm man looked flustered and weary, and Harry accredited this to his hatred of formal occasions.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Where've you been? I've been looking for you for the past ten minutes!" Ron said loudly, raising his voice over the buzz in the room. "The wedding party's set - we're almost ready to enter."

"Sorry mate, I was just getting some air, that's all." he answered simply, "Shall we open the doors or what?"

"Yeah, it should be about time now." Ron called over the crowd before turning to Hermione, "Can you go gather the rest of us? Tell them to go to the main entrance, it won't be long now". With that, he planted a kiss on her forehead and Harry could have sworn he could hear Hermione giggle as she shrugged out of Ron's embrace and out into the crowd.

"Ready?" he nodded at Ron as the two of them flicked their wands at the large door. It sprang open, revealing a room resembling an ice castle inside. Shaking hands as they went, he watched as the guests started to flood into the ceremony room, but he did not fully enter the room. Instead, he followed Ron to the wedding party, needing to talk with them before Ginny's arrival. Before he could open his mouth, he was ambushed by a familiar two-year-old.

"Har, Har!" Teddy yelled as he ran into Harry's arms in a blur of blue. "I have wing, wanna see?" Up in Harry's arms, he held out a box in his chubby hand that contained Harry's and Ginny's rings.

"That's right, Ted. You've got to hold on to them carefully, because they're very special to me and Aunt Ginny, okay?" He and Ginny had decided on Teddy being the ringbearer as soon as the idea had popped into their minds. Unlike complicated decisions with bouquets and meal options, Teddy was the obvious choice and neither Harry nor Ginny could imagine celebrating their special day without their favourite little boy. Unfortunately, the rings the boy had to carry had not been an easy pick. Months ago, Harry had promised that he would pick out Ginny's ring for her, while Ginny would select a wedding band for him. The idea had sounded romantic and sweet in their planning, but as soon as Harry entered a jewelry shop, he lost all his reasoning. There were so many rings to choose from; big rings, small rings, rings with one diamond, rings with two diamonds, rings with rubies, rings with emeralds... the list went on and on. However, after several hours pondering in the shop, he had finally decided on a simple ruby and diamond duo. He knew that Ginny preferred simpler things, and he felt that the ruby represented the fire in their relationship while the white symbolized purity and faithfulness. It seemed perfect for the free-spirited girl that he was crazy for.

"Prwomise. I don't wanna make Aunt Guinny sad. She gives me chocolate fwogs." the little boy answered shyly, tightening the box in his hands. Harry turned to the group facing him, all of which who were looking at him expectantly. The wedding party was actually rather small, and most of them were friends that both Harry and Ginny had known for years. He had picked three groomsmen; Bill, George, and Neville, as well as Ron for his best man. The decision had been simple for him, both Bill and George were his future brother-in-laws and had been Harry's acquaintances for years. Neville was also an easy pick as he had lived with him, and been friends with him for most of his Hogwarts days. Ginny had picked three bridesmaids as well; Luna, Fleur, Angelina, as well as Hermione for her maid of honour. Victoire, only a few months old, was to be the flower-girl, although this was mostly because both of her parents were in the wedding party and it was simply more convenient.

"You'd better get on with it, mate, we don't have all week!" commented Ron, half-chuckling as he said so. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could have sworn he saw Hermione aim a kick at Ron in response, and the laughter suspiciously stopped.

"Err- well," Harry started, beginning to feel awkward with the numerous faces staring at him. "I just wanted to say... thanks everyone, for everything. I know, Ron and Hermione, I've mentioned this a few times, and you're probably sick of me saying this, but thanks to all of you for making this day happen."

"It's almost like you're a part of the family already, Harry." Bill said calmly, clapping Harry on the back. Like the rest of the groomsmen, Bill was dressed in a black suit, complete with a red tie. Although Mrs Weasley had fussed over Bill's hairstyle, Harry had no qualms with it, and so the tall man wore it as usual in a long ponytail. His famous earring, however, was left out, and Harry guessed that it had come out reluctantly after Mrs Weasley's nagging. "Now, let's not keep Ginny waiting any longer, I'm sure you know how girls feel about these shenanigans." Dropping his voice, he added, "Personally, I'll be happy to get out of this suit."

Harry let out a surprisingly loud laugh before setting Teddy back on the floor next to Bill. He suddenly felt like a shadow of his former self, with a sudden urge to run and yell... anything really, just to tell everyone how happy he was, but settled with giving George a mad grin and Victoire a pat on her head.

"Well, I'm going to go out there. Hermione, I reckon you should fetch Ginny." Harry instructed, a Cheshire grin still planted on his face. "I'll see you all in a few minutes."

With that, he ventured toward the large doors, a newly found spring in his step. The buzz of conversation was now inaudible to him, a meaningless murmur that couldn't stop his happiness. However, one voice seemed to slip past his internal screen.

"Good luck, Harry!" a dreamy voice that Harry could easily recognize as Luna's, called. He didn't bother answering her verbally, instead he momentarily turned around to give her a smile, knowing that she'd appreciate it all the same.

Harry entered the room, still unsure of what to expect. The ceremony hall had been decorated by both Mrs Weasley and Fleur, and they had made sure that neither Harry nor Ginny would see it before the big day. Knowing how extravangant Fleur could be with occasions, this made Harry slightly uneasy. The little church room had been magically expanded to fit their cluster of guests, who were all sitting happily on the church benches. As he slowly walked down the aisle, they stopped to gawk at him, making him feel even more queasy. Unlike before, it was a different kind of queasy - not an uncomfortable, your-life-is-over kind of queasy, but instead an anxious and excited feeling. Flashing a smile at some of the guests, he made his way to the top of the aisle and was finally able to survey the room comfortably.

The room was truly a winter wonderland. The floor was bewitched to look like newly fallen snow, and the walls looked like the inside of an icy cave. The ice benches were adorned with ribbons of red and gold much like the altar that he and Ginny would be married, and the aisle that Harry had just walked over was a deep crimson red. To top it all off, a magnificent ice chandeliere was assembled on the ceiling, and it glittered in the light. It was simply breathtaking, and Harry couldn't wait for Ginny to see it.

The church was really starting to fill up now, and the room was host to such an excited buzz that Harry was positive that the wedding party would come marching up the aisle any minute. As they waited, other wizards pointed and gawked at him in various indiscrete ways, all which made him feel slightly stupid. Just a few steps away in the front row, Mrs Weasley was seated next to Charlie, and Harry could see she was a sobbing mess. Now, he could really appreciate Fred's words at Bill's wedding - a body-bind curse would be perfect right about now. However, the thought of Fred brought a chill to his spine and reminded him of what life was really like. In the church, life felt so surreal, so happy as to make him feel invincible. The sight of Fred's last laugh zoomed through his mind and he willed himself to forget it, just for now. He didn't want to think about it, the only thing that he wanted to think about was his fiancé, undoubtedly ready to proceed down the aisle. Clearing his head, he looked away, only to be met by an unmistakable bulky figure.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid boomed, enveloping Harry in a bone-crushing hug. Harry was surprised that he had not seen the half-giant approach; after all, he wasn't exactly hard to miss. Even after five years, Hagrid's formal attire had not evolved. Like the night he had dressed up for Madam Maxime to show Harry the dragons, his attempt to spruce himself up had obviously failed. His hair looked like it had been combed down with motor oil in an attempt to tame it, and his moleskin overcoat was sporting a dying pine-needle. "I lef' Maxime in the back for a minute, had to come talk ter ya before yer a married man. Seems like only yesterday I brought yer to the Dursleys' - horrible lot, o' course. Back then I could fit yer in the back o' me hand."

This memory was apparently emotional to Hagrid, and he blew his nose on his sleeve, resulting in a trumpet-like sound. Harry, however, was at a loss for words. Unlike Hagrid, he couldn't remember the event and felt utterly useless when others mentioned it to him. Unsure of what to say, he nodded slowly and patted Hagrid's elbow lightly.

"If I remember correctly, my first memory of you was when you busted down the Dursleys' door and told me I was a wizard. Grand entrance, as usual." Harry joked, watching the half-giant's reaction as he wiped his eyes and smiled at him.

"Can't ferget the fat ole lump, Dudley. I gave him a run for his money, a tail to match the body." Hagrid pointed out, causing Harry to roar with laughter. "Forgot to ask ye, did ye invite him here?"

"Yeah, I did" Harry said in a low-voice, nodding toward a chunky, awkward-looking man with an equally awkward woman in the second last row whom Harry knew as Dudley's recent girlfriend. Surprisingly, Harry had taken the initiative to invite his only family to his wedding, but only Dudley had showed up. As soon as Petunia and Vernon had seen the address on the muggle letter, they had stamped a 'Return to Sender' sticker on it and plopped it back in the mailbox. Unfortunately, this did not surprise Harry, he had received much worse reactions from the Dursleys before and it was probably in his best interest that his aunt and uncle had stayed away.

"No Petunia or Dursley though, eh?" Hagrid asked with a grunt.

"Not that much of a loss if you ask me." Harry answered haphazardly, his mind miles away from Hagrid. The short tufty-haired priest was hurrying the aisle, a book in his hand and a smile on his face. As he reached Harry, he nodded and organ music seemed to seep magically from the church walls.

"Hagrid!" Harry hissed with an air of alarm, "They're coming soon; I'll talk to you later, OK?" Hagrid only answered with a look of surprise and a pat on the back, quickly hurrying back to his seat. On his way, several chairs rattled, and the wizards occupying them looked at him angrily. If he wasn't so nervous and excited right now, the scene probably would've made him laugh. Ron made his way down the altar in a slight run and took his place next to Harry, gesturing at the door as he did so. By now, the room was silent, the guests waiting anxiously for the rest of the wedding party.

"Only another hour and all this fuss will be over with." Ron whispered in his ear, a teasing tone to his voice. "Ah, here they come."

Almost like they were taking a cue, the first couple, Bill and Fleur wandered down the aisle, Fleur's arm linked securely in Bill's. Slowly, they separated and Bill joined Ron to Harry's side while Fleur sauntered over to Ginny's side of the altar. Harry noticed that Fleur looked slightly uneasy, but guessed that it was due to not able to bring Victoire with her.

Next followed George and Angelina. George looked happier than he had looked in months, and Angelina looked beautiful, her olive skin contrasting her red dress. Harry was happy that George had been able to open up the Angelina, despite the fact that she had dated Fred. Since they had started dating, he had noticed that George had brightened up a bit and had started drinking less. Like Bill and Fleur, they separated and took their places.

The last couple, however, was not so fast to show up. Unlike the first two, Neville and Luna did not come on cue, and Harry was beginning to wonder if they had fled the church. To his relief, the duo clumsily made their way down the aisle a few minutes later, Neville's face a deep scarlet. Harry smiled at him as he made his way to the line of groomsmen.

In the rear was the two children, the ring bearer and his flower girl. Teddy looked absolutely adorable, a tremendous grin on his face as he wobbled down the aisle toward Harry. Watching him closely was Hermione, who had taken the initiative to carry baby Victoire down the aisle as a favour for Fleur. The baby cooed softly as she balanced her on her hip, and the silence was broken only by Teddy's exclamation of "Har! Har!" which sent the audience into polite laughter. Thankfully, Hermione had taken his hand before he had the time to run into Harry's arms, and the three took their positions in the front.

This was it. The bridesmaid, the groomsmen, the flower girl and the ring bearer had all made it down the aisle, but the reality was still sinking in. He felt numb, as if the whole situation was surreal, an event that was just occurring in his dreams. Unlike earlier, this wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but rather an anticipating one. He stared down the aisle with all his might, not wanting to miss a glimpse of his bride. The time seemed to hang in the air, all movements in slow motion. Waiting, it seemed, was all he would ever do.

In one long drawn-out moment, the girl he had been waiting for had finally appeared, and Ginny looked nothing but amazing. So much so, in fact, that he realized he had been holding his breath as she confidently entered the room. Harry was aware of a slight rustling noise as the guests stood up, but he was unable to take his eyes off Ginny. Supported by a balding Arthur, she seemed to glow in the church. Harry wasn't used to seeing Ginny this way - although she had always been beautiful, he was used to seeing her in her old t-shirts and jeans while they played Quidditch together, or in her pyjamas and bird's nest hairdo in the mornings. Her dress was relatively simple with some sparkling beading throughout that hung from her minimal frame in a graceful manner. Her hair, normally in a ponytail, was now in a wavy half-up do that framed her face. Her presence seemed to give light to the winter-like room, like the first day of sun after a hard winter. As she cascaded down the aisle, she blushed at Harry as he nervously fidgeted with his hands. After what seemed like a century, she finally reached her destination and leaned to kiss Arthur on the cheek before standing next to Harry.

Resisting the urge to kiss her, he covered her hands in his and waited for the priest to begin. Unlike his hands, which were clammy and cold, hers were warm and soft.

"Witches and wizards, ladies and gentlemen, giants and elves, we come together to bless the union of this couple..." the priest started, using a voice that seemed too loud for his miniscule height. Despite the fact that he was standing right next to him, he could not concentrate on anything but Ginny's almond eyes, who were gazing intently at his own. He wondered what she was thinking, how she was feeling, and wanted only to talk to her outside of the silent church. Was she happy? Was she upset? Was she feeling uneasy about the whole thing? They were all questions that had been buzzing around in his head, but was unable to communicate to her. He was finally jolted out of his thoughts when he noticed the growing silence in the room, and Ginny's questioning look which cued him to say his vows. Shaking slightly, he started:

"Er... I don't know how I can possibly put how I feel about you in words, but I guess I'll have to try. Ginny, I've known you since you were ten, and I've seen your best and of course, your worst. I can remember the time you were possessed by that diary and I remember the determined look on your face the first time I saw you play Quidditch. And the truth is, I love all of you - the good and the bad. I love the way you look at me when it's just you and me, the way your hair flies out in the winds, and even the annoyed look you give me in the mornings. You're the most determined, passionate, free-spirited girl I've ever met, and I love that about you. You've been with me during thick and thin, even when a lot of people haven't. Despite any girls I've went out with before, you've always been my first, and only love. I care about you more than you can ever imagine, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you hate it when I say your whole name, but I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

He took a shaky breath that reverberated in the silent room, and looked into Ginny's eyes. How was she feeling? What was she thinking? They were questions that simply could not be answered. A shy smile had enveloped her face, and a tear slid down her left cheek as she glanced up at Harry. Unconsciously, he wiped the tear off her cheek with his hand, her skin soft and baby-like against his palm. It was very rare for Ginny to cry. In fact, the only time he had been witness to her crying was alone with her shortly after Fred's death, where she had admitted to feeling empty and cried on his shoulder. It had been an uncomfortable experience for Harry, but one he knew was necessary to grow in their relationship. Ginny was a strong girl, and she barely ever showed her grief.

"Harry James Potter" she started, clearing her throat before continuing. "You can be a right fool sometimes, and you always get into the most complicated situations. And for some reason, I'm forever wiping blood off of you. But, I can't deny that I love it. I love you. I love knowing that I can count on you, I love knowing that you'll always be there. When I was younger, I had the stupidest idolizing crush on you; I was amazed that you were the chosen one. As I got older, however, I saw you for who you really are. You're not the chosen one, or the boy-who-lived. You're Harry Potter, the wizard who always doubts his abilities, who has an overwhelming urge to help every living thing in need. You're crazily modest and you're the best seeker I've ever met. In short, from that night in the chamber, you've been my hero, the one who's saved me from whatever situation I get myself in. And that's why I love you."

Ginny looked up at him innocently, and he smiled at her, unable to control his feelings. He knew that he loved her, and that she loved him, but it had never been verbalized into words, just expressed by their time together. He wanted only to take her hand, to kiss her and lead her away, but restrained himself.

"Harry James Potter, do you take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the tufty-haired wizard asked, turning to him.

This time, he didn't even have to hesitate. The answer rolled off his lips automatically.

"I do".

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

The gap of silence pierced Harry's chest, and for a moment he thought the worst. To his delight, his fears were irrational.

"I do."

"And with that, you may kiss the bride." the priest finished, his voice booming in the room. Without any hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers, his hand in her hair as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Not unlike their first kiss after that fateful Quidditch game, sparks seemed to fly through him, like he had been shocked by an electric surge. Her lips, warm on his, were the only thing he could think about. Despite his doubt less than an hour before, he couldn't imagine not marrying the girl he loved. Just as Hermione had said, age wasn't a factor anymore, their love overshadowed their young age. It didn't matter if they were 20 or 95, he would still love her. Too young... the words no longer had a negative connotation. They just meant that he'd be able to share more of his life with the one he loved.

_I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough,_

_I'm giving you all my love._

_God knows we're worth it._

_Oh, I won't give up._

_**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. To make up for it, this chapter is the longest yet. I really hope that you're enjoying the storyline, and that you'll review! Although this is technically the last chapter, there will be an epilogue to follow, which will hopefully be posted soon. All characters in this story are owned by JK Rowling, and the lyrics at the end of the chapter are from Jason Mraz's song, "I Won't Give Up" which I thought would be appropriate. Thank you! **_


	5. Epilogue

In the half-magical community of Tinworth, most residents were spending the day relaxing in the sun on such a muggy summer day. Like most days in late July, the sun was hot, the days long and the sandy beaches scalding to the feet. Unbeknownst to most of the muggle population in the sleepy town, today was not a typical day. Oblivious to them, hundreds of wizards were not-so-quietly apparating in backyards and side streets on their journey to the most recent Weasley wedding.

"Dad, can we stop yet?" James called, a tone of annoyance evident in his voice. Unlike his younger brother, James had always been quite the outgoing boy. Never shy to announce his opinion or point of view, Harry had become accustomed to his son's occasionally annoying behavior. It was to be expected, because after all, he was named after two rambunctious Marauders.

"James Sirius Potter, how many times do I have to tell you that we'll stop when we get to Uncle Bill's? There's not much more road to go - I can see the beach from here." Harry replied, wiping the sweat from his own forehead. Although he had not announced his opinion, Harry did not understand the concept of a beach wedding. With the temperature exceeding thirty degrees, wearing such a heavy suit was excruciating, but he was not about to admit this to his son. Until they reached some shade, stopping would be counter-productive. As if on cue, James grunted from his position behind him.

With all the magical traffic apparating into Shell Cottage, Bill had been concerned that the muggles would notice the disruption, and had asked that some wizards arrive by foot. Both Ginny had Harry had agreed at once, to the disappointment of their children. They had apparated on a dirt road approximately a few houses down from Shell Cottage and the beach with all three kids in tow. Harry was leading the group, his arm around Lily, while Ginny and the boys brought up the rear.

"Are you excited, Dad?" the red-haired girl asked beside him, her brown eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Teddy and Victoire are our family, of course I'm excited for them." Harry answered shortly, distracted by the immense heat. "What about you, Lils?"

She shrugged absent-mindedly, "I guess."

"You don't seem too excited."

"I'm fine." A silence spread between the two that had nothing to do with the weather. Like her Uncle Ron, Lily had a way of bottling up her feelings and thoughts. Although she could seem silent at times, the wheels were always turning in her little head. However, Harry knew that like Ron, she'd spill out her problems eventually. And so she did.

"Will Teddy still come around for tea? What about our wizard chess tournaments? He's been teaching me how to play. Will he still come over?" she asked, her voice low so that Harry was the only one to hear. It was clear that she was worried; it was etched onto her forehead not unlike Harry's scar.

"He'll still come round, just not as often. He's going to be busy, but I'm sure he'll take time to come down. You know, I bet him and Victoire won't mind you and the boys coming down to his house for a change." Harry reassured her, running his hands through her fine hair. Unlike Al and James, Lily had been the only Potter child to inherit her mother's hair. In fact, she was so much like her mother that she often reminded Harry of meeting an ten-year-old Ginny at Platform 9 ¾.

"Like Victoire would ever be okay with that. All she ever wants is to be alone with him and snog." she complained, making a face. She emphasized her disgust for the act by producing a vomiting noise in her throat. She looked so passionate about her opinion, that Harry had no choice but to laugh.

"They're just love-birds, Lils. I promise you, the novelty will wear off eventually. You just wait until they start living together and she notices how messy Ted can be. I can assure you she won't be snogging him then," Harry chuckled, fixing the collar of his suit.

"We're here! Thank Merlin, we're here!" James yelled gleefully as he sped up to walk next to Harry and Lily.

After what seemed like an hour, but had really only spanned fifteen minutes, Shell Cottage had come neatly into view. In the last 19 years, the cottage had barely changed. It was still as small as ever, despite the fact that it had come to house five Weasleys. Today, the beach was decorated with chairs, and a gazebo had been magically constructed where the two lovers would marry. As they moved closer, more speckles of red came into view - undoubtedly members of the extended Weasley clan.

"Can I go get some butterbeer or something?" the black-haired boy continued, running his hand through his hair casually. "I'm parched."

"Go ahead, and take Al and Lily with you. There should be some in the kitchen, just ask Hagrid." he replied, as they opened the gate and entered the lot.

"Do I have to?" James groaned, "Can't they go hang around with someone their own age? I mean, I'll be sixteen soon, I can practically drink Firewhisky!"

"I'm only two years younger than you, you know." Albus piped up from behind. The most introverted of the Potter/Weasley bunch, he had stayed relatively silent for most of the trip.

"Two years is a lot, squirt." James retorted, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"It's not a lot when you're still afraid of spiders, eh James? I heard you asked Mum to kill one in your room yesterday." With this, James lodged an arm toward his brother, but Albus was quick to dodge the hit. Albus then aimed a kick at James, hitting him squarely in the knee. Howling and holding his injured body part, James then prepared to ambush Albus. Before any more damage could be inflicted, Ginny spoke up.

"Oh admit it, James. You're still afraid of anything with more than two legs. Besides, technically you won't be sixteen until September, and as long as you're living with us, you can wait until you're seventeen for Firewhisky. Albus, stop hitting your brother, for Merlin's sake." Although dressed in sandals and a white summer dress that made her look much younger than her age, she still could still manage to be the boss. Within seconds, both Albus and James had quieted down, and were looking moodily in opposite directions. "Go on, we've only got fifteen minutes until it starts, you'd better hurry if you want a drink."

With that, all three kids made their way to the cottage door, yelling greetings to other Weasley cousins as they went. In the last nineteen years, the family had grown tremendously. With the addition of Percy's, Ron's, George's, and Bill's children, Molly Weasley was now the proud grandmother of twelve grandchildren. The role suited her, and she spent her free time cooking meals and knitting sweaters for the Weasley clan. It took her more and more time to fill the demand each year, but every Christmas she still managed to give every family member a personalized sweater.

"You know, I think I've figured out where Al gets his fast reflexes." Ginny said casually, taking Harry's hand in hers as they made their way through crowds of guests. "From no other than the best seeker I know."

"From his mother? Yeah, that's what I thought too." Harry retorted, although he was unable to hide the smile that engulfed his face. It had been so long since he and Ginny had been able to spend alone time together. Even after Lily had gone to Hogwarts, Harry still had a busy career in the Auror office, and Ginny had multiple Quidditch articles to write per week. The change was definitely refreshing.

"Oh, you're always so modest." Ginny chided, although she smiled as she did so. "Let's go get a seat with Hermione and Ron, before the kids have a chance to distract us with their bickering".

"I would, but... wedding party, remember?" he pointed to his suit as he did so. "I think I'd better go see how Ted's doing." To his surprise, Teddy had picked his godfather to be one of his groomsmen. Although Harry felt awfully foolish standing next to 3 teenage boys, he had accepted the position because of his love for his godson.

"Oh fine," she sighed, releasing her hand from his. "Tell him that I said hi and that I'll see him when this is all over".

"No problem." Harry replied, giving her a quick peck before turning back toward the cottage. "I'll see you in a few minutes." As much as he wanted to stay and talk to Ron and Hermione, he knew that right now, his godson was more important. A wedding day was a big occasion for a guy, and Harry was determined to make sure that Teddy was feeling okay. A cool breeze floated through the air as he finally reached the old cabin and wrenched open the door. The door led to an open porch and living room, which was empty, despite the occasion. Hoping that Teddy might be hiding out in the kitchen, he entered the cottage's kitchen.

Unlike the sitting room, the kitchen was occupied by none other than James, Lily, Albus and of course, Hagrid. Sitting in one of the wooden chairs, Hagrid was beaming while drinking none other than a litre of brandy and sharing drunken stories about previous years at Hogwarts. All three kids were leaning against the counter, and seemed to be listening to Hagrid intently, although Harry could've sworn he had seen James and Lily share a few sarcastic looks.

"Oh, Norbert! What a good fello' he was. Got 'im off a cloaked guy in the Hog's Head. O' course, that guy turned out to be Voldemort, but ..." Hagrid continued on in his drunken haze, and Harry hoped he'd be able to exit the kitchen and go upstairs without anyone even noticing his presence. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky, for as soon as he moved a foot, the floorboards made an unmistakeable squeak. As if on cue, all four heads turned in his direction.

"'Arry! Good to see ye! I was jus' talking with this bunch about Norbert, or was it Norberta? Oh you remember him, don't ye Harry?" Hagrid boomed, adjusting his position on the chair, which made a protesting groan.

"Dad! What're you doing down here?" Albus asked, his green orbs meeting Harry's.

"Er, just... er... washroom". Harry spluttered hopelessly, unconsciously running his fingers over his scar before leaving the room and making his way upstairs. Despite being one of the most famous wizards of the decade, Harry still had trouble dealing with awkward situation, and was a terrible liar. Wandering through the hall, he opened one bedroom door after another, but was surprised to find them all empty. On a last effort, he opened the door of the smallest bedroom, not expecting to find anyone there. To his surprise, the room was not vacant. The tall figure that Harry knew as Teddy Lupin was sitting on the bed, facing the wall. He seemed to be staring intently at an object near his hand, and had not even noticed Harry's entrance. His most alarming feature, however, was his hair. Although a metamorphous, Teddy had always preferred to keep his hair teal or black, depending on his mood. Today, however, was different. Red, blue, yellow, black, teal, pink, red, blue, yellow, black, teal, pink; his locks were changing so fast that Harry barely had time to notice the colours.

"Teddy?" he called tentatively, giving the doorframe a loud rap to indicate his presence. Teddy jumped slightly, whipping his head around so fast that Harry was surprised he didn't get whiplash. Unlike the jokester Teddy that Harry knew, there was no trace of a laugh on his face. In fact, he looked positively dreadful considering the circumstances. Not unlike Remus after a full moon, he looked positively dishevelled. His suit was wrinkled and twisted, although he had slept in it, but the creases of his face looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in months. Harry knew there had to be something wrong.

"Oh. Hi." the metamorphmagus replied, giving Harry a tight smile that didn't quite extend to the rest of his face. "Do they want me downstairs yet?" His eyes trailed off as he asked the last question, and Harry began to wonder if he was even looking forward to the event.

"No, not yet. You've got another fifteen minutes." he replied, plopping next to his godson on the bed. From this perspective, he could finally see the object that Teddy was staring at so intently. It was a worn wizarding photograph that Harry estimated to be from 1997. In the picture, both Remus and Tonks were smiling, Tonks in a simple wedding gown and Remus wearing a tattered suit. Remus seemed to be twirling Tonks around in circles, laughing at her as he did so. Despite the fact that a wizarding war was going on, the two looked happier than Harry had ever seen them alive. "How're you feeling?"

Teddy sighed heavily before replying, but surprisingly, he didn't sugar-coat his feelings. He stuck the picture in the pocket of his suit quickly, as if he hadn't wanted Harry to see it.

"Horrible. Why did I agree? I never knew it would be like this..." he burrowed his head in his hands and sighed. "I can't go through with it, I just can't."

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. If he was expecting something, he wasn't expecting this. Not only was the situation awkward, but it was one that he was no stranger to. He decided to tread the subject lightly as to not overwhelm his godson.

"Sure you can. You've made it this far." he pointed out blankly. In response, Teddy just let out a garbled groan. He hadn't thought that this would be so hard. He needed to make the boy think clearly, and he knew that the only way he could was to shock him.

"You love her, right?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Of course." Teddy answered automatically. He sounded offended, as if Harry had asked him something completely stupid.

"Then, that's your answer. A wise friend once told me that as long as you've got love, nothing else matters. Not blood, not age, not even family. You're not the only one to ever marry young, you know."

"I'm willing to bet you didn't feel this crappy when you married Aunt Ginny," Teddy retorted, his eyes still stationed on the picture in his hand. "I've seen you guys together, there's no way you ever felt like this."

A mischievous grin melted on Harry's face. As much as he loved his godson, the kid really could be stubborn sometimes.

"I wouldn't be so willing to fork over your galleons, Ted. What would you say if I told you that I was once in the exact same situation you're in now?" Harry asked.

"I'd say you're joking. I don't believe you," Teddy answered, raising his eyebrow in suspicion as he did so.

"Ha! In fact, I was just like you, sulking around in an empty room and thinking about fleeing. Actually, to tell the truth, I did leave." Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not proud of it, and to this day Ginny still doesn't know. You wanna know where I went?"

Teddy said nothing, but nodded slowly.

"I went to my godfather's house. Sirius Black. I was so afraid of the whole commitment thing that I just took off."

"Sirius... he was a Marauder like my Dad, right?" a light seemed to spark in Teddy's eye, a light that had been missing since Harry entered the room. Harry nodded.

"Him and your Dad, they were good friends. Not only in their Marauder days, but even after Sirius escaped Azkaban. They were more than friends – they were like brothers."

A silence seemed to engulf the room before either spoke. Harry had never been able to read people very well, but it was obvious that Teddy was struggling with something. Harry knew it was just a matter of time before he confessed.

"Harry, d-do you think... do you think he'd be proud of me?" he asked awkwardly, avoiding Harry's eye.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," Harry began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I can still remember the day when your Dad walked into this very same cottage and told us that you'd finally arrived. He looked so excited; happiness was basically spilling off of him. He showed us a picture of you, when you were only hours old. He didn't stay for long, though, after having a drink with us and announcing that I would be your godfather, he ran back to be with you and your mother. In that short time, he looked happier than I'd ever seen him. If he was here, if your mother was here, I'd bet all the galleons in my vault that they'd be so proud of you."

"I don't want to go out there, it's all Victoire's family, and they're everywhere. I know it sounds selfish, but I kind of wish my parents could see me."

This was what Harry had been waiting for. In so many ways, Teddy was just like him, despite the fact they weren't actually related. Harry had come to realize that Teddy was just as stubborn as he, and he knew that until someone prodded past his tough exterior, he'd continue to sulk in his own misery. Clambering off the bed, he kneeled in front in Teddy, making sure that he could see his face clearly.

"I know that you wish that your real family could be here to see you, and I can see why. I felt the same way on my wedding day. Anyway, the point is, even though none of your blood family can see you today, it doesn't mean that there's not family cheering you on. You've always been part of the family, whether by blood or not. I know that the kids consider you like a brother and Ginny has always been more than happy to take you under her wing. You may not be my son, but hell, I've always considered you to be just like James and Albus. Who, by the way, care about you just as much as Ginny and I do."

Teddy smiled faintly, a smile that finally reached his eyes. Standing up, Harry extended a hand to help his godson up. Teddy accepted the offer, and Harry pulled him to his feet. The two stood in silence before Teddy spoke up again.

"Harry?" he asked tentatively. Harry had noticed that during their chat his hair had finally stopped changing, and it had gone back to its normal teal tint.

"Hmm?"

"You mentioned that you left your wedding - but obviously you're married. So who brought you back?"

"Hermione, of course. Never underestimate her ability to figure things out; she's so clever it's startling." Harry chuckled before leading his godson toward the door. "Now, enough about me, it's time we get you downstairs."

* * *

><p>Hours later, the sun had finally begun to set, and a comfortable breeze was present in the once stifling air. Harry could hear the familiar sound of a Quidditch game in the next field over, where all the Weasley cousins had gathered to play a casual game. Normally, Harry would have joined them, but for once, he felt too old. To his far left, a love-struck Teddy was dancing with an angelic Victoire, and the two were so entwined that it was hard to tell which was which. For the last hour, he and Ginny had been spending time with Ron and Hermione, although Ron wasn't exactly acting himself.<p>

"... I can't believe my Rosie's been hanging around with that Scorpio... Scarecrow guy. Not that his name matters, he's still a Malfoy." Ron took another swig of his drink before belching. This seemed to be the last straw for Hermione, and she finally lashed out.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" she chided, smacking him playfully on the arm. "Didn't I tell you that we should be _encouraging _house unity! I'm quite happy that she's hanging out with him; she's obviously realized that houses aren't borders! Right, Harry?" she scowled, before looking at him expectantly, obviously hoping that she'd have some backup in the situation.

"Er, I suppose..." he answered awkwardly. Harry had known for years that it was never a good idea to get between the couple's bickering, and he tried to ignore it as much as possible.

"See, Ron! Harry agrees with me, and he hates Draco as much as you do!" Hermione lectured him disapprovingly.

"No wonder he did, you're too bloody scary to disagree with!" Ron retorted, grabbing a bun from the tray and shoving it in his mouth. Ron was right, at the moment, Hermione looked scary indeed. Glancing over at Ginny, he noticed that she had the same uncomfortable expression.

"Well, I know I've been sitting down for too long. Fancy a dance, Harry?" she asked quickly, as she stood up in a blur of white.

"Of course." he replied, taking her hand and scooting away from the table swiftly. They walked to an empty spot not too close to the wet sand, before Harry took her waist and the two started dancing to the sound of violins. Being so close to his wife, Harry could smell her favourite shampoo, and the smell brought him back to a memory that was nearly nineteen years old. He could still remember his first dance with Ginny as husband and wife. The exchange had been so clumsy for Harry; he could still feel his clammy hands and the stares of the audience.

"You know, it's almost been twenty years since we were like them." he pointed out, nodding his head toward the enamoured newly-weds only twenty feet from them. "I can't believe it."

"Me either, time just creeps by and you don't even realize it." she said softly, as if lost in a memory of her own. "But you know, something hasn't changed."

"Hmm?"

"You still can't dance." she giggled, leaning up to kiss him. "But that's fine. I still love you anyways."

"Me? Can't dance? You must be talking about someone else" he teased, twirling her around his arm a few times so that her sundress floated in the breeze. She beamed at him before glancing back at Ron and Hermione's table.

"Looks like they're getting along fine." she snickered. "Take a look."

True to her word, the two looked quite happy with each other. Ron had obviously calmed Hermione down and the two were snogging quite passionately. It was a dynamic that never failed to amaze Harry. Just like they had been nearly thirty years ago, the two argued more than an old married couple. Surprisingly, their spats didn't last long, and before you knew it, they'd be so enamoured with each other that you'd think they were dying. He looked back to his wife, who looked beautiful in the setting sun.

"It feels so peaceful," Ginny observed, her hair flying in the evening breeze. "We'd better enjoy it before our loony lot come back."

Harry had to agree. With the sun setting, the waves crashing, and Ginny in his arms, he felt more at peace than he had ever felt, even more so than when he was technically 'dead' in King's Cross. Not only did he feel peaceful, but he also felt something that he had never felt in his teenage years; lucky. He felt lucky that he had a family, amazing kids, and above all, Ginny. Although at the age of twenty, it had felt like such a responsibility, he was content with those extra years. That fateful day had changed his life forever, and through his and Ginny's ups and downs, he had never regretted his decision. To Harry, twenty years was simply not enough time to share with his soul mate, and he was looking forward to another twenty... thirty... forty, even fifty years with the girl of his dreams. It was a dream he wished for Teddy, who would undoubtedly face some of the problems he and Ginny had.

Leaning down to kiss Ginny, he ran his hands through her hair. Her scent, her laugh, her smile, her personality, they were all things that Harry knew he would never be able to live without. Pulling away from her lips, he looked into her almond eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?" he murmured.

"I love you too" was her only reply before she reached up to seal the gap between them.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to be where I have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again._

**The End.**_  
><em>

_**Authors Note: Well that's the end! I hope that you enjoyed reading. As always, all characters are a production of J.K Rowling, and the lyrics at the end of the epilogue belong to Jason Mraz. I'd really appreciate any reviews or feedback that you may want to give. Also, I would like to point out that the epilogue to this story begins 19 years after Harry and Ginny's wedding, so 21 years after Deathly Hallows or 2 years after the original epilogue. Thanks again for reading! **  
><em>


End file.
